yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 154
Recapitulation * In the lobby of Industrial Illusions, Joey is dueling Mai within the Seal of Orichalcos, while Yami Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Valon, Rafael, Weevil, and Rex watch. The Power of "Hermos" * Joey has just unlocked and Drawn "The Claw of Hermos", surprising everyone. * His Field is empty, but he plays the last three Cards in his Hand to help him turn the Duel around. * First, he revives his strongest Monster so far and he then adds his trusty "Time Wizard" to the field. * Joey then brings out "Hermos" and then combines "Time Wizard" with the power of Hermos. ** To his bewilderment, the result is a golden cartoonish hammer with tiny wings. * Valon laughs at such a ridiculous thing being used as a weapon, but Yami Yugi, Yugi and Rafael know there is more to it than just appearance. * Joey decides to put his trust in this Card anyway. He equips it to his Warrior and Attacks. ** Mai decides to play it safe, using a parrying Trap. The hammer activates its magic anyway, opening a hole in the group which places a magical orb atop each of Mai's monsters and each orb turns into a number. ** Nothing else happens. Joey has no choice left but to end his turn. * Mai takes her turn, intending to end this once and for all, but all at once, her Monsters are all sucked into the hole opened by the hammer. Neither she nor Joey knows how that happened, nor does Yami Yugi, but he notes that the hole is still there. * Joey seizes the opportunity for a Direct Attack, cutting Mai's lead significantly. As she gets back to her feet from the impact, she is shuddering to think that she is once again in danger of losing. Joey is determined to end the duel in a Draw so that neither him nor Mai will lose their soul. * When she starts her next turn, "Harpie's Pet Dragon" returns to her field. This enables Yami Yugi and Yugi to realize the true power of "Time Magic Hammer": it doesn't Destroy Monsters, but rather, it sends them into the 'future' a random number of Turns. Since the "Harpie's Pet Dragon" had a 1 on it, Mai has it back 1 Turn after it was removed. * Mai seizes onto the advantage in attack power right away, attacking even as Rafael mutters how she's losing her composure. Valon yells out in protest. But it's too late: Joey triggers the Trap he took the chance to set on his previous Turn. "Harpie's Pet Dragon" is Destroyed, and Mai's Life Points are reduced very near to Joey's. To her, it only means she is very near to losing. * Rafael gives up on her, but without another word, Valon leaps from the balcony from which he has been looking down. He uses the Orichalcos stone on his ring to break through the barrier projected by the Seal. ** The magical barrier explodes, and when the smoke clears, both Duelists are unconscious. * As Valon clutches Mai to him and pays no heed to Rafael's scolding. Rafael tells Yami Yugi he'll be going after him next. He raises his own stone, projecting a light which makes everybody shield their eyes. When they look again, the three are gone. Aftermath * They wake up Joey, who is furious at losing Mai anyway, but just then, Duke Devlin succeeds in activating the computers at the security station and unlocks the security gates. * Kaiba and Mokuba arrive, to everyone's surprise. Kaiba asks if Pegasus is alright and Yami merely replies 'no'. Honda adds that Mai was the one who got Pegasus, and Kaiba, hearing the name Doma, talks about the Duel he had with Alister. They all go to Pegasus' private room where Yami Yugi is to receive a message from Pegasus. Pegasus' Narration * Yami Yugi unlocks the door with a Card (the "Illusion Key") given to him by Pegasus, and they find a Toon-decorated room with a recording of Pegasus saying that Doma is the one behind the Monsters released into their world and has always been influencing several important events through humanity's history and civilization for thousands of years from behind the scenes (the rise and fall of the Roman empire, the Renaissance... etc.). *He also confirms that the takeovers of KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions were done by them. Doma is a very powerful and secretive organization, owning a fortune equivalent to that of the U.S., even. *Pegasus has designed a Card which will grant the power to defeat him. Searching the room, they find a Card with a blue background, but it shows a blank space where the image would be, and there is no text of any sort on it. For the time being, they decide on naming it a "Nameless Card". * Kaiba is strongly opposed to working together with any of them, because he just realized that Gouzaburo used to mention a 'Dark' presence pulling the strings of the world's economy. He is dumbfounded when Yami Yugi reveals "The Eye of Timaeus". Joey shows that he holds "The Claw of Hermos", and when Yami voices his guess that Kaiba has a similar card, Kaiba brings out "The Fang of Critias". All three Cards glow together, and the three of them realize that their fate is to battle with all of them united. Notes * Just before Mai attacks with her returned Pet Dragon in the English version, she mocks Joey, saying, "Next time you rely on a card, learn how to use it. Not like there'll be a next time." In the Japanese version, she is reassuring herself that it's okay now, that she won't lose after all. In both cases, both Valon and Rafael realize that she's slipping into an unsafe move. * In the dub, Pegasus indicates the statue holding his secret Card by hinting, "Where can you find an extra card?" In the original, Yami Yugi notes it as the only decoration that doesn't match the Toon-dedicated decor of the room. ** The "Nameless Card" will eventually be used in Yami Yugi's Duel against Dartz. Featured Duel: Mai Valentine vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 4 Duel continues from previous episode. Joey has 200 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Mai has 3600 Life Points remaining and controls "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (3400/2500) and four "Harpie Ladies" (1800/1400) in Attack Position and "The Seal of Orichalcos". Turn 14: Joey Joey has just drawn "The Claw of Hermos". He then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "The Fiend Megacyber" (2200/1200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Joey then Normal Summons "Time Wizard" (500/400) in Attack Position. He then activates "The Claw of Hermos" to send the latter and "Time Wizard" to the Graveyard and activate "Time Magic Hammer". Joey equips "Time Magic Hammer" to "The Fiend Megacyber". "The Fiend Megacyber" attacks "Harpie's Pet Dragon", but Mai activates "Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation" to negate the attack. The effect of "Time Magic Hammer" then activates, giving a random number from 1-6 to each of Mai's monsters: 1 to "Harpie's Pet Dragon" and 3, 2, and 6 for the three "Harpie Ladies". Turn 15: Mai Mai draws. On Mai's Standby Phase, all of Mai's monsters are removed from play. During each of Mai's Standby Phases, a monster that "Time Magic Hammer" removed from play will be returned to the field if its number corresponds to the number of Mai's turns that have passed since Joey activated the effect of "Time Magic Hammer". Mai then Sets a Card. Turn 16: Joey Joey draws. "The Fiend Megacyber" attacks directly (Mai 3600 → 1400). Joey Sets one Card. Turn 17: Mai Mai draws. On Mai's Standby Phase, the effect of "Time Magic Hammer" returns "Harpie's Pet Dragon" to the field in the same Battle Position it was in prior to it being removed from play (2000 → 2500/2500). "Harpie's Pet Dragon" attacks "The Fiend Megacyber", but Joey activates his face-down "Skull Dice" to roll a die and divide the ATK of "Harpie's Pet Dragon" by the result. Joey get a two ("Harpie's Pet Dragon": 2500 → 1250/2500). "The Fiend Megacyber" destroys "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (Mai 1400 → 450). At this point, Valon uses a fragment of Orichalcos on his ring to unlock "The Seal of Orichalcos" as he can't bear to see Mai lose her soul. This causes the Duel to end with no result. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes